


Crush

by Demonqueen82



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen82/pseuds/Demonqueen82





	Crush

She's walking Backup when she notices Felix sitting on the beach with some girl, who has her back towards her. Backup starts walking in their direction, when the girl stands up to leave.

She feels her eyes go wide once she realizes who he has been talking with.

She waits a few moments to make sure that she is gone and goes over to him.

"Are you nuts!?" she exclaims sitting down next to him. Backup plops down next to her.

"Hello to you to, Blondie." he says looking at her strangely.

"Do you have any idea who that was?" she asks pointing at the direction the girl had gone.

"Her name is Molly, I met her at church." he says with a grin.

"Did she forget to tell you her last name?"

"Why would she tell me her last name?"

"It's Fitzpatrick. As in the Fighting Fitzpaticks. As in the family that..."

"What!" he yells standing up. He stares at the way Molly had gone. "I ..."

"I thought so. Be careful, Felix. Talk to you later."

* * *

Pacing her room, she's annoyed that she didn't notice it sooner.

By now Troy has found the little gift she had left for him.

Backup doesn't even stir when she plops down next to him.

"It's official boy. You are the only man I need in my life."

* * *

"Hey, Blondie." Felix says as she answers the door.

"Hey. You find it?"

He hands her a bag, "Right where you said it would be. This means we're even right?" Felix says rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" she says looking at the steroids, she'll dump them after he leaves.

"I mean since I help you out with this you won't tell anyone that I nearly made a stupid mistake."

"You mean Molly."

He nods his head, "She ummm, called me and admitted that she knew who I was when we talked. She actually thought that I wouldn't care what her name was since she wasn't caring about me being a PCHer. Just goes to show that I am brain dead when it comes to girls."

She doesn't say a thing, just leans forward and gives him a kiss on his check. "One of these days you'll met someone that isn't related to people that might have killed your brother. Or someone that doesn't care about you being a part of the PCH."

"I get that in writing." he laughs leaving.

* * *

She's not surprise to see Felix with Wanda less than a week later.

She remembers Wanda from pep squad and hopes that it works.

* * *

Miss Dent asks her to cover the election.

She turns to write it up since she knows how it will turn out when Miss Dent stops her.

The announcer introduces the first presidential candidate, Wanda Varner. Wanda says that if she's elected, she will abolish Pirate Points.

* * *

She and Wanda start spending time together when she figures out that Madison messed up the first vote.

She helps her make new signs when her old opens are defaced with 'Narc' written across them.

* * *

She is passing out bumper stickers for Wanda in front of school.

When she offers one to Weevil, he refuses.

"I'm not voting for that narc."

"That's just dirty politics. You know better than to listen to anything said in this school."

"Really. Tell that to Felix, he gets with Wanda and suddenly the sheriff shows up on his doorstep. Knowing all about the Welcome to Neptune' signs in his bedroom. Now he has four weekends of highway cleanup." he says before he walks into the school.

* * *

"Hey." she says when Felix and Weevil bump into her a few days later.

"V." Weevil says.

"Blondie."

"Heard through the grapevine that you might be who I need to talk to if I'm looking to score." Weevil says with a grin.

"No can do. I have a nice parting gift for you. Thanks for playing." she snarks walking around them.

She misses Felix run into Weevil because he is looking behind him at her.

She also misses Felix blushing like crazy being caught checking her out.

* * *

She's sitting on the couch, with Backup watching  **Kill Bill**.

When there is a knock at the door.

She pauses the movie and answers.

"Felix, what are you doing here?" she asks.

He rubs the back of his neck.

"Do you want to come in?" she says opening the door.

"Yeah. I think I need help." he says sitting down.

"What's up?"

"I've been getting notes in my locker in autoshop." he takes them out and shows her.

"Wow, someone has a crush on you. Why is this a bad thing?" she mutters reading the notes.

"Its not. I like gettin' em. I was hoping you could make sure it isn't a certain someone."

"You want me to make sure that Molly isn't writing to you."

"Yeah." he says rubbing the back of his neck as he watches her think it over.

"Okay."

"How much am I going to owe you?"

"For you. Nothing."

They sit there and talk about random things until her dad comes in.

"Umm, see you later." he says standing. Surprising him and her dad, she gets up and gives him a hug before he brushes past her dad.

"Sheriff." he says leaving.

"Care to explain?" he says watching Felix leave.

"Not really." she says before going into her room.

* * *

"How's it going Blondie?" Felix says coming up behind her.

"Not sure."

"What's up?" he asks leaning against the locker.

"I was suppose to bring my neighbor to a doctor appointment this morning but she wasn't there."

"Maybe she got a ride from someone else."

She shakes her head. "She's been arguing with her boyfriend and last night I thought I heard something come from their place. I looked in the apartment and it was trashed. To add all my calls are going straight to voicemail."

"You know, Weevil has detention. If you want I could help."

She bites her lip, "Could you check out the boyfriend while I check her job."

"No problem." she writes down the address that Sarah had told her where his studio was and hands it to him.

* * *

She's sitting on the hood of her car when she hears the roar of bikes.

She smiles as Weevil and Felix enter Sarah's work.

She waits and enters herself.

Sarah's boss gives up the journal.

"Should I feel insulated that I wasn't the first one you called." Weevil asks as she places her bag into the car.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she mutters not meeting his eye.

"Really, so you didn't call Felix first to see if we were free before calling me." he snarks. "How's that secret admirer search going?"

She drops her keys.

He smirks and gets on his bike.

* * *

She can still hear the shot of her dad's gun.

She knows that he is still outside dealing with Lamb but she needed to get away from everything.

She sits on the couch, rubbing Backup.

Without knocking, Felix comes in.

"Blondie." he says sitting down next to her.

He just moves so that he is holding her. He runs a hand down her arm and entwines his fingers with hers.

She leans into him and they start kissing.

"What are we doing?" she breaths when they stop.

"If you don't know I'm not doing it right." he says with a smirk. "But you're right, this is bad timing." he says brushing his lips over hers one more time.

"I should get going." he reluctantly leaves.

She spends the next two days staring at her phone, starting and deleting messages.

* * *

At school, she parks her car and walks right over to the group of PCHers.

"Need something, V." Weevil says smiling at her.

"Not from you.' she says brushing past him and stands in front of Felix.

He doesn't move from his seat on his bike.

"Blondie?" he questions.

With a smirk, she pulls him forward covering his mouth with hers.

It doesn't take him long to react. He wraps his arms around her, lifting her slightly as he stands. They are surrounded by hoots and hollers.

She pulls back from the kiss and he sets her down.

"Damn." he mumbles. He looks over, to see all of the PCHers grinning like crazy.

"You ever walk out after kissing me again and I will destroy you." she mumbles pulling his head down to kiss him again.

* * *

The rest of the year, went by without indent.

Lilly's killer was found and convicted.

She and Duncan turned out not to be related.

Her dad got use to her dating Felix, the PCHers had no problem with her dating their second in command.

Felix and Weevil became constant at her house.

Wallace even got use to them dating when she admitted to him that she had been Felix's admirer.

* * *

Senior year flew by and before they knew it, it was graduation.

There had been some problems, like Woody Goodman blowing up a bus full of students to hide the fact that he had molested the boys on his baseball teams.

* * *

She and Felix sat on Dog Beach with the rest of the PCHers, Mac, Beaver, Wallace and Jackie.

"I love you." he whispers in her ear.

She leans back, kisses him softly. " _Te amo_."


End file.
